


When the World Falls to Pieces

by Leonardracin



Series: Survival of the fittest [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Derek and Stiles are Bros, F/M, John Stilinski is the Sheriff, M/M, NO DEATHS, Zombies, everyone's in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonardracin/pseuds/Leonardracin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabies-like disease. Pack has to be prepared. It's not like they're going to have enough food if they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Falls to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ahead of time for any grammar issues. I didn't have this beta'd and this is my first work (that I actually finished). Hope you all like it :)

The day had started off so good before the world started to go to hell in a hand basket. Stiles had just finished up his last final and was driving back to his apartment when the first minimal news report came across his radio. It was a simple, to the point, report. All it did was inform everyone that was listening about an outbreak of an unknown virus in some remote villages in Africa. Not much to worry about for someone living in California, so Stiles turned the channel.

He wasn’t stupid though; he kept an ear out on the possible danger of this new virus. The last thing he needed was to have a Walking Dead situation on his hands and no way of surviving. It turned out that no one really knew what was happening since no one could get close enough to the infected and make it back out. But most of the media were claiming it was some sort of rabies virus that had mutated.

So slowly, Stiles amassed supplies that he might need to get home to the pack. It wasn’t that long of a drive from Stanford to Beacon Hills, a couple of hour’s tops (with traffic), so he also complied some supplies that would be easy for him to transport back home. For the next week, the reports slowly came trickling in, until news broke the virus had spread to major cities in Africa.

The news stations didn’t even treat the larger cities being infected as a newsworthy story. The only reason Stiles found out about it was because one, ONE, newspaper thought it was important, The Washington Post. So Stiles acted accordingly. He hadn’t been able to pack enough food or supplies yet, but he had a modest amount for himself and maybe his dad to survive if they got stranded somewhere. Definitely not enough for take care of the entire pack for very long. He would have to go shopping when he got back, there was no way around that. Stiles just hoped that no one else had come to the same conclusion yet.

When the Washington Post reported the story early in the morning, Stiles knew his time was up. So he packed up what he had for supplies, plus the things he was going to take with him anyway for summer vacation, into his blue Jeep and left Stanford, and headed back to his home, to his family. It was obvious from the drive that there wasn’t the mass panic yet, which Stiles was grateful for. It would be a bitch to get out of town if everyone was panicking. Let alone the fact that they would be spreading the disease faster.

It seemed like no time at all before Stiles was driving past the “Welcome to Beacon Hills” sign. Letting out a sigh of relief as he finally let a small smile cross his face. His family and friends meant everything to Stiles, and he knew that no matter what was thrown at them, they could make it through it, however corny and cliché that was.

Rolling into his driveway, Stiles noticed that his father was home, probably just getting off the night shift, as his police car was parked in the driveway next to the newly parked Jeep. Killing the engine and taking the keys out of the ignition, Stiles jumped out of his car and ran up the pathway to the front door.

“DAD?” Stiles yelled as he jerked open the door.

“Stiles?” the Sheriff asked with a confused look on his face as he walked out of the kitchen with a coffee cup in his hand. He was still wearing his uniform, so he had just gotten off his shift, just as Stiles had predicted.

“Thank goodness!” exclaimed Stiles as he threw himself at his father, spilling some of the older man’s coffee. Causing the sheriff to chuckle at his son’s antics.

“What are you doing home son?” he asked when they finally broke apart.

“The world’s going to pieces, and I rather be home when it completely breaks apart.”

“The world is not going to fall apart,” the Sheriff sighed.

“Well, we’ll know for sure in a couple of weeks. And even if it doesn’t, I’m done with school until the fall and the rent’s paid through next month,” rambled Stiles.

As it had turned out, Stiles found a job to do while in college that paid him pretty well. Well enough for him to be able to invest some of it in the stock market and come out far ahead. Enough so that college was now paid for and he wouldn’t need to take out any more loans. Not to mention the nice stockpile of money he had just sitting in his bank account. He figured that it would be put to good use now though.

“So have you told Scott that you’re home yet?” his dad asked as he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

“No, I didn’t tell anyone I was coming back so soon.”

“You might want to do that soon before I run into one of them and they smell you on me,” he said with another chuckle.

“I’ll text everyone in a little bit. But in other news, how are things here? How are you and Melissa?” John Stilinski and Melissa McCall had started dating not long after Stiles and Scott had left for college. Not that either of them were against it, they both loved the idea of being brothers for real.

“Everything’s been pretty quiet and Melissa and I are doing well,” John said with a smile.

“Good! Don’t screw it up!” Stiles said with mock seriousness causing his father to roll his eyes at his son.

“How did finals go?” John asked to change the subject away from his relationship with mamma McCall.

“Aced them,” Stiles said with a cocky smile as he tilted his chair back on two legs.

“Good. Well, now that we’re caught up, go inform everyone you’re back in town,” John said with a smile.

“Don’t think I didn’t see the hamburger you’re trying to hide on the other chair. This is your one freebee,” Stiles said as he walked out of the room, hearing his father gag in surprise at being caught.

Walking out the front door, he stopped and looked around the neighborhood. Nothing had really changed, it all looked the same as it had a few months ago when he had come home for Spring Break. But there was a new edge about the world that had Stiles looking carefully for exit routes and weaknesses and places that would be easily defendable. Some would call him paranoid, Stiles called it being prepared.

Walking up to the car, Stiles opened it up and started looking for his phone, which at some point, had been thrown and landed under a seat somewhere.

“AHA!” whooped Stiles when he finally found it.

**_HOME NOW. SEE YOU SOON._** Stiles wrote to Derek and Scott.

That was the best they were going to get for now, Stiles thought as he pushed send. He had other things to worry about, and he was sure one of them would be over by the end of the night anyway.

What he didn’t expect was a steady stream of text messages, which kept distracting Stiles from the task at hand: getting the supplies into the garage. Just to stop the offensive distraction, Stiles threw his phone back into the driver’s seat and got to work. It only took about 20 minutes for him to have everything unloaded and neatly stacked in the garage were there would be easy access, both for the house, and to get the stuff back in the car.

Just as he was closing up his car, Stiles saw the familiar black Camaro driving down the street. Coming to a screeching halt, while blocking his driveway, Stiles watched as Derek and Scott climbed out of the car.

“I thought you weren’t coming back for another month,” Scott said as he walked up to his best friend to give him a bone-crushing hug.

“Change of plans,” Stiles said with a smile as he pulled away from his best friend.

“Something’s happened,” accused Derek watching Stiles’ reaction closely.

“Not here, but…” Stiles trailed of. “Haven’t you been watching the news?”

“No, if it’s important enough one of the pack will tell me.”

“Looks like I’m going to be that person then,” muttered Stiles. “Let’s get in the house at least.”

“Derek. Scott. I see Stiles finally called,” said John with a smile as he walked over to shake the Alpha’s hand once the door was closed behind the bunch.

“Texted,” Derek deadpanned.

“Technicality,” Stiles said with a flail of his arm. “In any case, you’re here now, so it doesn’t really matter.”

“Well I’m off to bed, try to keep the yelling to a minimum,” the Sheriff said seriously, looking between Stiles and Derek.

“Yes sir,” nodded Derek. Satisfied, John headed up to the stairs to his room. All three of them quiet until they heard the click of the door being closed.

“So what’s going on Stiles?” asked Derek as they took their seats in the living room.

“There’s been an outbreak of a new virus in remote villages in Africa. The news is calling it some type of mutated rabies.”

“What does that have to do with us?” asked Scott.

“Nothing yet,” Stiles admitted. “But what the news has barely reported, is that the virus has spread to the bigger cities in Africa.”

“You’re worried,” Derek stated.

“Yeah,” Stiles admitted. “If someone infected gets on a plane, then it’s a matter of days before the whole world is feeling the effects.”

“So you came home to prepare,” said Derek nodding to himself, knowing the answer already.

“Yeah, I don’t have a lot of supplies yet, but I will by the end of the day. Maybe not enough for a pack of werewolves to survive long, but if I had some help…” Stiles trailed off looking pointedly at Derek.

“What are you planning?” Derek asked, knowing there was more than one plan going on in Stiles’ head.

“Well, Plan A is to get everyone to the Hale House,” Stiles said as he watched Derek closely for any signs of resistance. Surprised when what he found was Derek in agreement with a slight nod.

“I won’t know what we need until I know who all believes this is a problem and starts packing ahead of time. Specifically: the Argents, Melissa, and Deaton. I can get my dad on board, if it just being a precaution. But we’ll need weapons, medicine, and mountain ash. It’s also better if we have Lydia and Jackson on board because then we have an endless stream of money to buy supplies between the three of us,” paused Stiles to take a breath.

“I’ll talk to Chris and Deaton, and Scott will talk to Melissa. You’re right, it’s better to be safe and prepared, than scattered about California and Arizona with no supplies. Also I’ll call everyone home. You’re going to need to convince Lydia and Jackson to help though,” smirked Derek. “Once Scott has Melissa on board, he’ll help you start stocking up. Lydia and Jackson can be home in a couple of hours from Stanford once I send out the word. Which, why didn’t you bring them with you?”

“I knew they wouldn’t completely listen to me. They would need to hear it from you that you agreed.”

“So what’s Plan B?” asked Scott causing Stiles to hesitate.

“You don’t have a Plan B, do you?” Derek asked after a moment of silence.

“I have a Plan B, I just don’t like it. It’s worst case scenario. But we won’t need a Plan C. Well, Plan C is we all commit suicide, but semantics,” Stiles said with a wave of his arm to the stunned werewolves.

“Let’s not get to Plan C,” Derek said seriously with a horrified expression.

“Agreed,” said Scott in horror.

“Well, I think that’s everything. I’ll talk to dad when he gets up, but until then, BREAK!” Stiles said as he threw his arm in the air like he was in a football huddle causing both werewolves to roll their eyes at the human.

Despite the stupidity of the conclusion of their meeting, each person went to do their assigned duty. As soon as Derek left the Stilinski house, he sent out a mass text message to everyone in the pack not in town, simply stating **_Come Home_**. He knew that they would without even really questioning why they were needed. Allison, Lydia, and Jackson all went to Stanford with Stiles, so they would be able to get home in a couple of hours. Danny, Erica, and Boyd were down at UCLA so it would take them about 6 hours to get back, but Derek trusted they would make it. Isaac was the farthest away at Arizona State University. It would take him a good 12 hours, at the very least. But it wouldn’t surprise Derek if Isaac came rolling into town before dark. The last person that received the message was Derek’s sister Cora, who was currently down in South America. She would have to get on a plane, and even though that was extremely dangerous at the moment, if Derek was to believe the seriousness Stiles conveyed, he was sure she would make it back as soon as she could.

When Derek got to Chris, he found out that the hunter wasn’t hard to convince. As it was, be believed it was better to be safe than sorry. So he agreed to be prepared to leave at a moment’s notice. He even agreed to move personal items over to the Hale house so it would be less to pack once Allison got home. However, Chris didn’t want to store their weapons at the Hale house until the last minute, which Derek conceded was a good compromise.

Melissa was the hardest to convince. She didn’t want to believe that something bad might actually happen. Supernatural disasters she could handle, human and natural ones, not so much. In the end it took Derek and Scott to even get her to agree to go to the store and pick up medicine they may need for the humans. Then Derek delegated her to helping Deaton do inventory and pack up what they would need.

Deaton turned out to be the easiest of the three to convince. He had been paying attention to the news as closely as Stiles and had started to make a stock pile of things they may need. With him owning his own veterinary clinic, it was easier for him to get ahold of pain medicine, anesthesia, and tranquilizers; things that Melissa wouldn’t be able to get ahold of without stealing it from the hospital. But that would put her job at risk in the case things didn’t go to hell. With most of the people in jeopardy being werewolves, these things would come in handy since they were stronger than the human versions. It also helped that he had more bandages and gauze than the stores would carry, though Melissa did have to pick up regular band aids and Neosporin from the store for their small human population.

Together, Melissa and Deaton were able to get everything together that they would need plus an inventory list so they knew what they needed more of and what they didn’t. Scott and Derek ended up making a couple of trips in Derek’s Camaro and Melissa’s station wagon before all of the supplies were safely stored in the living room of the house. They left just enough supplies for Deaton to work with his clients for the next few days, but a small enough amount that they would be able to pack it up with a moment’s notice. To bulk up their supply even more, Deaton also ordered a rush delivery of more of the supplies. If all went well it would be in in the morning, which would give them plenty of medical supplies to work with, making their own mini hospital for their pack. Derek made the executive decision that when Deaton went home for the night, he would take all of the remaining supplies with him, just in case they needed to round up everyone and get to the Hale house overnight.

Once Deaton and Melissa were done packing the medical supplies, Derek and Scott headed back over to check on Stiles. Right as they pulled up to the house, three more cars were being put in park as well: a SUV, a Porsche, and a hybrid.

“What the hell is going on?” Jackson demanded as he climbed out of his expensive car.

“We went to get Stiles, but he was already gone so we figured this had something to do with him. But we stopped by the house first and you weren’t home, so we came over here and get some answers,” explained Lydia as she tapped her foot impatiently.

“Has something happened?” Allison asked around an armful of overexcited Scott who had ran and grabbed her to hold the instant she had gotten out of her SUV.

“We need to get in the house, we’ll explain then,” Derek said looking at 4 members of his pack. Painfully aware that he would have to explain this all again once Erica, Boyd, and Isaac got home. Derek didn’t even get a chance to knock on the door before it was being thrown open by an overexcited Stiles.

“Hey guys!” he smiled.

“What the hell Stilinski!?” Jackson demanded as he pushed past Stiles to enter the house.

“You left without telling us,” Lydia accused as she followed her boyfriend.

“Hey Stiles,” Allison said as she reached for her friend to give him a hug.

“Hey kids,” snorted the Sheriff as he walked out of his office.

“I thought you were going to bed?” stated Scott.

“I was. And then my son thought it would be a good time to bang around the house. And then your mother called and informed me of what was going on. And then Chris called asking me to gather as much ammo as I could. Needless to say, I haven’t slept much yet,” he said with a small smile.

“It must be bad if you’ve got dad on board,” Allison said quietly to Derek after a minute of silence. She and Scott had reattached themselves and were standing by the door.

“What you need to know right now is that we need provisions. Allison, you’re to go help your dad pack the weapons and your personal items. You’ll also be transporting your personal items to the house and packing the weapons so that they’re easy access in case you and your dad have to leave at the last minute. Jackson, Lydia, and Scott, you will be helping Stiles and me shop for food and supplies,” Derek said.

“But what’s going on?” Lydia asked, causing Derek to look pointedly at Stiles who sighed and rolled his eyes in response.

“There have been reports of a disease going through small villages in Africa,” Stiles started.

“You had us come home for some disease, in AFRICA!?” Jackson stormed as he went and sat down on the couch. Everyone else followed him and found seats to listen, including the Sheriff.

“The disease is still isolated in small villages,” said Lydia who had taken the spot next to Jackson. It didn’t surprise Stiles in the slightest that she had been paying attention.

“It’s not just in small villages anymore,” Stiles said looking her dead on.

“I haven’t heard anything about it reaching larger cities,” Allison said as she sat forward with Scott’s hand rapped securely around her hip.

“Neither have I,” Lydia agreed with a shake of her head.

“It was only one news station that reported it, but I fact checked it against sources in Africa. The disease has hit the larger cities, and their news is reporting it, just not the news outlets here. Except the Washington Post. I don’t know if the government is trying to keep it quiet to prevent panic, but that’s what’s going on,” Stiles finished as he looked around the group. John, Derek, and Scott had expressions of quiet determination, while Allison and Lydia looked like they were considering every angle of the situation, and Jackson just sat there in horror at what this could mean. Even he was smart enough to know how bad it could get if things escalated.

“So supplies,” Lydia began, turning to look at Derek. “What all do you want us to get? I know food, but what else?”

“We’re going to need containers for water, a filtration device in case we need to use a lake or stream water, maybe a grill or something that we can use to cook food if the electricity goes out, propane if that’s what is decided, lots of blankets, flashlights, candles, batteries, extra clothes. We also need to make sure all the cars have a full tanks of gas and extra cans,” listed Stiles.

“Alright, I’ll get the stuff for the water, and I’ll find something to cook food on. You guys will take care of the rest,” Derek said as he got up. As he reached the front door, he threw over his shoulder with a smirk, “If you need help with anything Sheriff, I’m sure they will be very willing to help.”

“I’m sure they will,” John chuckled from his spot in his recliner.

“Alright guys, let’s get a move on. I’ve got mine and dad’s stuff pretty well taken care of. We both have our clothes and personal items packed, and I got most of the non-perishable food packed up also,” Stiles said as he got up from his spot. “Let’s get to Walmart now before it gets crazy.”

With that the group broke off to their respected tasks. John went back to organizing the ammo he had and went to the store to get more before he went back to bed, Allison left to go help her dad and pack her things, and the rest headed to Walmart a few towns over. Stiles ended up sending Scott and Jackson to get the non-food related supplies, while Lydia and he went to get the food.

“Stiles, none of this is going to last very long, and it’s not going to feed very many of us,” she said quietly as she looked at some food.

“We’ll just have to get creative,” Stiles said as he pushed the cart around looking up and down each isle.

In the end, they were able to stock up on lots and lots of pasta and sauces for it. They also picked up lots of fruits and vegetables, figuring they could learn to can them and store them that way. When they came across some dehydrated food, Lydia was finally hopeful that everything would work out. She was sure she could find some online and have it there the next day. Lots and lots of coffee also ended up in their carts, as well as all possible baking ingredients. Those things wouldn’t spoil for multiple years. By the time they were done, their four carts were near to overflowing. Even still, Stiles felt like they didn’t have enough food, so he knew they would be back for a second trip.

As they loaded up the cars, Stiles saw that Jackson and Scott had bought just as much stuff, making him glad they had brought all of the cars with them. It gave them more room to shove stuff. Otherwise, they would definitely not have enough space. As it was, the cars were packed to the roof with no free space available other than where the drivers sat.

“We need to get back so I can start shopping online,” Lydia said as they closed the last of the doors.

“You don’t need a new pair of shoes when we’re in the middle of a crisis,” Jackson said exasperated.

“First, I always need new shoes. Second, I’m shopping for dehydrated food online,” Lydia said with an eye roll.

“Let’s go then. The sooner Lydia can place the order, the sooner it can get here. The last thing we need is for it to get stuck in the middle of nowhere halfway here,” Stiles said as he walked to his driver side door.

The trip up to the Hale house was quick, as none of them were going the speed limit. Driving up the driveway, Stiles was glad Derek had decided to rebuild the house after the fire. It was effectively secluded and backed up against the nature preserve which would be perfect for hunting. As he rounded the last corner a few minutes later, Stiles was struck just like he always was with just how big the house actually was. Derek had made it big enough for everyone to live at if they needed to. Which would work out perfectly, given the situation. With the size of it, they would each be able to have their own rooms, even if they wanted to share.

“Stiles,” Peter greeted as Stiles climbed out of his jeep with the others following his lead.

“Peter. I didn’t know you were staying here,” he said as he walked up and embraced the older man. He was cranky and kind of strange, but Peter was pack, and he was loyal to all of them.

“I just got here with my stuff. Derek called after he left your house to go to the store. What do you need me to do?”

“We need to unload everything from our cars. We’re probably going to need to make a second, possibly third, trip. Do you know where Derek wants everything?”

“I think he’s just putting everything in the living room and then going to have everyone work together to put it all away once everyone’s here. It’ll go faster and save time that could be shopping.”

“Sounds good,” nodded Stiles. Just as he finished his sentence, before they had even turned around to start, the werewolves heard a car driving up the long driveway.

“Scott?” Stiles asked, looking at his best friend, hoping it was a member of the pack and not someone unwanted. After a moment of silence, both Jackson and Scott visibly relaxed.

“It’s Erica, Boyd, and Danny,” Scott said with a sigh.

“Good, they can help you all shop some more,” Lydia said with a smirk.

“Well let’s get started. They can join when they get here,” Stiles said as he walked to Lydia’s hybrid.

“Erica says you can do it all yourself until you tell them what’s going on,” Scott said as he pulled some bags out of the hybrid’s backseat.

“They’ll help and wait until Derek gets back to tell them what’s going on. Stiles’ job was to tell Lydia and Jackson, not those three,” Peter said as he took the bags from Scott who smirked at the older man. They all knew that Erica and Boyd wouldn’t go against Peter. Being the second to the alpha had its perks.

“Were you able to get everything?” Stiles asked as he and Scott walked side by side up to the house with an armful of groceries.

“Yeah, we’re definitely going to need more. We didn’t know if we should buy shampoo and soap and whatnot, so we didn’t,” said Scott.

“I can do that. Just tell me what you use and I can buy a bunch online while I’m shopping,” Lydia said as she sat down on the front porch swing and pulled her laptop from her bag. She was obviously not going to help with the manual labor, which Stiles didn’t blame her. There was 3 werewolves already there and 2 more would be there in a minute.

“I don’t know what I use, just get me something normal that’s not what Jackson uses,” Scott said after he had dropped the groceries off inside and was walking back down to the cars.

“Yeah me too, and make sure to get enough for my dad. Actually you should just buy a bunch of each kind so that everyone can choose what they like,” Stiles added after talking himself threw the situation.

“Alright,” said Lydia while her eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

“Hey losers!” Erica called as she jumped out of the car with her usual enthusiasm.

“Took you guys long enough. What’d you do, stop and go hunting?” snarled Jackson as he carried another 10 bags into the house.

“Is Derek going to tell us what’s going on, or are we going to wait for Isaac?” Boyd asked Stiles quietly as he joined them at the back of the Station Wagon. Both Lydia and Jackson’s cars had been emptied and were ready to go for the next run.

“He’s probably going to wait, but I don’t know for sure,” Stiles said as Boyd nodded in agreement.

It didn’t take long after that before all the groceries were stacked up into a mountain in the corner of the living room corner. Magically, Peter had been able to condense the bags as much as possible into the smallest amount of space. He said it was so they could fit more in the room if they worked up and then out, which Stiles totally agreed with.

“What do we need to do?” Danny asked as they stood and stared at the mountain of groceries.

“Someone’s coming up the driveway!” Lydia called from the porch causing all of the werewolves to go still.

“It’s Derek. He says to be ready to help unload,” Peter spoke out loud for the benefit of the humans. It wasn’t a minute later that Derek was in sight with Allison’s SUV and a U-Haul moving truck close behind.

“I couldn’t fit everything into my car, so I called Chris to get a truck,” started Derek as he got out of the car.

“Turned out, we had just finished packing our clothes and stuff, so we decided to bring that over now,” Allison finished.

“Allison, why don’t you unpack your car. The rest of us will unload the truck,” said Derek to the group.

It took an hour before everything was done, lots of swearing from Derek and Chris, and a few tears that would no one would admit to from Jackson who had a barbeque dropped on his foot. But all in all, it got done. Derek had ended up getting exactly what Stiles had said, plus some. He bought multiple cooking instruments including the barbeque and many containers of propane, and multiple large scale camping stoves. He also was smart enough to get at least 10 energy generators. And they weren’t even the ones that Stiles would’ve gotten, they were rechargeable ones that would recharge on solar and lunar energy. How amazing was that!?!? Oh and he got lots of containers for water and filtration devices, but that was beside the point compared to the generators.

“Lydia! What are you doing?” Derek demanded once everything was in the house.

“Shopping,” she simply replied from her new spot on the couch.

“You’re buying shoes while the rest of us are doing manual labor!?” yelled Derek.

“No, I’m not buying shoes,” snarled Lydia, clearly tired of being accused of that. “Even if I was, so what? It’s not like I could really help you with carrying the big stuff. I would’ve been helping Allison. But instead I was buying dehydrated food for once that,” she gestured to the pile of food, “runs out.”

“Also,” she continued without missing a beat, “I was going to buy everyone spare clothes, but I don’t know everyone’s sizes. I know Stiles and Jackson’s, but that’s because I buy their clothes for them anyway.”

“Have you placed the order for the food yet?” Stiles asked in an attempt to distract her and save Derek from looking like a complete dick.

“Yes. It’ll be here in two days. Hopefully the world doesn’t go to shit before then. It was the soonest I could get it. They needed at least one day to prep the package, so today, and then the next day to mail it, tomorrow. So it’ll be here by Wednesday. It’s coming to this address. The last thing I need is to explain why I have a million containers of freeze dried food.”

“Good. We should keep stocking up on food from the store that won’t go bad though, just in case.”

“The site I was on had a lot of survival things, so I also got 20 sleeping bags, since they’ll be easier to transport if we have to move, 25 emergency blankets, and 20 backpacks. They’re in little packages, so it’ll be easy to stick those in a bag. I also got a spare radio, I know you guys got one,” she said as she looked at Jackson and Scott, “but I just wanted to have a backup.”

“Good. We need a list of what we have though before we go get more food and supplies because I doubt any of you kept track of what you bought. So let’s unpack everything and Allison you make a list as we go and Lydia you shop for clothes and shoes for everyone,” said Derek as he looked Lydia in the eye where a wordless apology was made.

“I need to know everyone’s sizes. Scott and Jackson should buy the bathroom stuff though, just so it doesn’t have to ship. I could actually buy everyone’s clothes when we go to the store.”

“That’s fine. Then let’s split into two groups. Lydia, you’re on the food inventory with Stiles, Scott, Erica, and Peter. Allison, you do the supplies inventory with Chris, Boyd, Jackson, and me. Danny you start to make a list of what you’re going to need for a surveillance and alarm systems. We’re going to need to know what’s coming down the driveway long before any of us hear it.”

With everyone’s task at hand, they set to work. Being split into groups that had couples separated was the best idea Derek had had in Stiles’ opinion. They were able to get done in half the time it would’ve taken them if they would’ve been with their significant others. Each group was just finishing up the last of their stacks when they heard a car pull up the driveway causing everyone to freeze.

“Derek?” whispered Allison.

“It’s Isaac, but someone is with him,” Derek said as he cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. A minute later Isaac was walking through the front door holding the hand of a boy around their age.

“Hey guys,” Isaac said with a sheepish grin. Then looking at Derek he continued, “I know you told us to come home, and I figured it was important, so I wanted to bring Liam back and introduce him to you all. Oh, and he’s a werewolf.”

“Hi,” Liam timidly said with a small smile as he tried to avoid eye contact with the alpha as a show of submission.

“Derek,” introduced Derek as he walked up to Liam and stuck out his hand. Liam cautiously took it before shaking it slightly. Stiles could see just how nervous this Liam kid was. If Stiles didn’t know better, he would have thought that Liam had never seen a pack before, let alone been in one. Derek must have sensed it also from what came out of his mouth next.

“You’re welcome to stay here. We have extra rooms, though I’m sure Isaac and you’ll be sharing a room,” he said as Liam and Isaac exchanged a look that told Stiles, yes, they would be sharing a room.

“Thank you,” said Liam as he bowed his head to the alpha.

“Welcome,” Peter said as he walked around Derek and grasped the young man’s arm. After that a steady stream of ‘welcome’s’’ were admitted from those present. It was nice welcome, Stiles could tell that he was mild mannered and quiet, but definitely not as quiet as Isaac. Stiles had no doubt that Liam would fit in just fine with the pack.

“Now that Isaac is here, what’s going on??” asked Erica, obviously done with not knowing.

So Derek told them everything, with Stiles jumping in to add facts and details when needed. By the end, those that hadn’t heard everything before were in shock. Now that the whole pack knew what was going on, with the exception of Cora, it would be easier to get everyone to work together and get shit done.

“What do you need us to do?” Boyd asked quietly.

“It’s getting late, but we can still go get more groceries,” Stiles said to Derek.

“Yeah, that’s good. Everyone will take their own car so you have more room. Make sure to pick up bathroom stuff for everyone. Peter, you and I will take care of all of this,” Derek gestured to the pile of food and supplies, “while everyone else is gone. Stay away from the lists of what we already have plenty of.”

“Aye aye captain,” Stiles said with a salute as he got up from his spot on the couch.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted as Stiles turned around and barely caught the keys flying at his face. Smirking, Derek added “Don’t crash it.”

“Guess you get to drive my baby Catwoman,” Stiles said to Erica as they walked out the house.

“Would you like some help?” Chris asked once all the children were outside.

“That would be nice,” Derek nodded.

“I have to head home and take my mom to work before I can go,” Scott said as he looked over the top of his car at his best friend.

“That’s fine, we’ll meet you there,” said Stiles.

“We should figure out who is doing what now, so Scott can find who he needs to when he gets there,” Lydia suggested from her front seat.

“Lydia, why don’t you, Allison and Isaac go for the clothes, and shoes” Stiles said, and then added “and we’ll all text you our sizes.”

“Good. Derek was listening, I just got his, Chris and Peter’s texts.”

“Danny, you’re on electronics by yourself. Just send one of the groups a text when you’re done and we’ll come pay for your stuff. Catwoman, Liam and I will take the hygiene area. Scott, Jackson, and Boyd, you’re on food and batteries.”

“Why do I keep getting stuck with Jackson,” Scott whined to his best friend.

“Because you’re the only one that can put up with him for long periods of time,” Erica said with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Jackson scoffed as he climbed into his Porsche. And with that everyone set off. When they all reached the store, they parked right next to each other like some kind of make shift biker gang, right in the middle of the parking lot.

“Alright, let’s do this!” Stiles said with enthusiasm. He knew he had to do everything with enthusiasm or the others would become irritable and uncooperative. Not to mention, if they enjoyed themselves, they wouldn’t complain as much later if nothing happened and the virus stayed in Africa.

They each ended up taking two carts each again and went their separate ways once they made it inside. It was a long process, and Stiles had to go help Danny check out once he was done, which was considerably sooner than the rest of them. Stiles’ group ended up being the next group done. To get the job done quickly, they just threw a bunch of everything into the carts, literally whipping the shelves clean. No point in picking or choosing brands in Stiles’ opinion, which Erica and Liam wholeheartedly agreed with if it was going to save them time.

The group even ended up getting staff to help them get crates of toilet paper and paper towels, because they knew that was something they were going to run through quick. So they stocked up as much as they could. But knowing they weren’t going to fit it all in their cars, Stiles sent Chris a quick text to have the truck ready for them because they bought too much. As they checked out with their mountain of items, the other two groups hadn’t paid for their things yet. And they still hadn’t as Stiles, Erica, and Liam walked the employees out to their cars where Chris was waiting for them with the truck. Stiles could only guess on how crazy they were going. Knowing Lydia, she was trying to design wardrobes for each individual person, and Jackson and Scott were fighting over which soup to get, probably while Boyd threw everything he could reach into all of their carts.

“Where’s everyone else?” Chris asked as they approached.

“They must be still shopping since their cars are still here,” Stiles said as he looked at the cars, the only one having moved being Danny’s.

“Alright, let’s get this done,” Chris said when he noticed the 4 employees helping them out with the pallets of items. It didn’t take them long before everything was packed away nice and neat. Stiles, Erica, and Liam all packed their cars while Chris and the employee’s packed the truck, which was full by the time they were done.

“Did Danny show up before you left?” Stiles asked as the employees walked away.

“Yeah, everything got unloaded and he’s going to start setting everything up in the morning. I also had him buy some things for an electronic trap I’m going to set up around the parameter. So that’ll all get done in the morning. It’s getting late now, so nothing else should get done tonight other than unloading. Everything else can wait,” said Chris.

“So I just got off the phone with Boyd,” Erica started as she put phone back in her pocket. “Turns out Jackson and Scott have been arguing the whole time on what kind of food to buy.” Score one for Stiles.

“Isaac says Lydia’s basically redoing everyone’s wardrobe right now. That’s why they’re taking so long; they’ve only gotten through a few people. So they’re going to be another few hours,” Liam said. Stiles couldn’t tell if Liam had been listening to Isaac talk in the store, or if he called him on the phone. Either way, score two for Stiles.


End file.
